


Bread in Captivity

by ElenaBu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Кроули наслаждался своим десятилетним отпуском в качестве экспоната боа-констриктора в Лондонском зоопраке, когда его прервали какие-то грубые личности, которые приказали ему шевелиться. Он вообще-то пытался вздремнуть, большое спасибо. Но что самое интересное - их маленький спутник, кажется, пытался с ним говорить. На его языке.Или Кроули - удав, с которым Гарри говорил в зоопарке.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур. Внеконкурс.Комментарий автора:«Всем привет! У меня нет слов чтобы объяснить, почему я написала это. Разве что - у меня была мысль, и я последовала за ней. Вряд ли будет продолжение, у меня всегда много хлопот, и ещё один макси будет лишним. Но я правда не могла не написать эту встречу. Так что вот!Надеюсь, вам понравится».
Kudos: 22





	Bread in Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bread in Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662271) by [TwicetheTrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble). 



Кроули спокойно дремал в своём вольере примерно последние десять лет. Он знал, что должен быть там, внизу, подчиняться своему господину, но эта тёплая лампа так приятно грела его чешую. Она никак его не отпускала.

Правда, он плохо представлял себе, как оказался одной из экспозиций на Лондонской выставке рептилий. Всё, что он помнил — как принимал солнечную ванну в очень удобной форме большого питона, и вдруг появилась служба отлова животных, его посадили в фургон и отвезли к ближайшему эксперту по змеям. Он предпочёл не возражать — было слегка любопытно, что они будут делать с огромной змеёй, которая только и может, что спать и забавно на них смотреть. Они выставили его на всеобщее обозрение.

Кроули, если быть честным, не особенно возражал. В конце концов, к его услугам была восхитительно тёплая лампа, люди всё время глазели на него, и что лучше всего — ни одному демону даже не пришло бы в голову искать его здесь. И, на самом деле, он мог обойтись и без мышей. Он не особенно любил есть, поэтому просто делал вид, что ест этих маленьких прохвостов, а на самом деле чудесным образом перемещал их на заднее поле, где смотрители не могли их найти.

В общем, можно сказать, он устроился с комфортом. Это, по-видимому, и явилось причиной того, что он провёл последние десять лет в виде змеи на выставке с табличкой, гласящей: «Был выведен в неволе». (За исключением одной недели около трёх лет назад, когда Кроули решил немного пошутить и размять ноги. Он оставил вместо себя буханку хлеба и всю неделю ходил по зоопарку в костюме смотрителя, наблюдая, как сотрудники паникуют, разыскивая пропавшую змею.)

Другая причина, доставлявшая ему удовольствие, — возможность рассматривать людей сколько ему вздумается, читая в их сердцах. Никто не разговаривал с ним, потому что, ну, знаете — он был змеёй. И всегда находились какие-нибудь фрики, которые развлекали его. Сегодня это были два очень крупных человека, которые стучали по стеклу и вопили ему, чтобы он пошевелился. Их сопровождала высокая женщина, похожая на палку, и крошечный мальчик.

— Двигайся! — снова завопил большой ребёнок.

Кроули даже глазом не моргнул.

Ну, он не моргнул бы, если бы умел моргать. Но он не умел.

— Змея спит, — произнёс тихий голос, вынуждая их прекратить стучать.

Кроули улыбнулся про себя: этот парень всё понял. Он незаметно напустил на них спокойствие, превратив его в скуку, чтобы они оставили его, дав хоть немного тишины. Мальчик может остаться. Кажется, он понимает волшебную силу хорошего сна.

— Извините за них, — пробормотал ребёнок, привлекая внимание Кроули. Это не была обычная речь. — Они не понимают, каково это — лежать здесь день за днём, пока люди прижимают свои мерзкие лица к стеклу с другой стороны.

Нет, это определённо не была обычная речь. Это был змеиный язык. Кроули знал это точно, он сам его придумал. Но сейчас серпентарго был почти забыт, так как же мог этот ребёнок говорить на нём?

Кроули поднял голову, чтобы рассмотреть мальчика повнимательнее. Тот был очень маленьким, гораздо меньше, чем показалось сначала. Мешковатая одежда совсем не помогала ему выглядеть лучше. Его тёмные волосы торчали в разные стороны, казалось, постоянно, а ярко-зелёные глаза прятались за стеклами поистине чудовищных очков. Было мучительно ясно, что семья о нём очень плохо заботилась, если вообще заботилась.

Решив, что загадка ребёнка стоит одного небольшого разговора, Кроули подмигнул ему. Ну, или изо всех сил сделал вид, что подмигивает. У него же не было век.

Мальчик смешно вытаращился.

— Вы можете слышать меня?

— Ну, ссстекло не сссовсем звукоисссолировано, — ответил Кроули.

Мальчик торопливо отпрыгнул, его глаза ещё немного расширились.

— Вы… можете говорить?!

— Тишшшше. Есссли они узнают, то больше не дадут мне сссспать, — сказал Кроули, искусно уходя от ответа. Было очевидно, что ребёнок не понимает, что разговаривает на другом языке. Очень странно, обычно его выдавало шипение. — Как тебя ссссзовут, маленький змеёнышшш?

— Гарри. Гарри Поттер.

Это имя что-то смутно напомнило Кроули, но он не мог вспомнить, что, и решил забить.

— Рад вссстрече, Гарри.

— А вас? — спросил Гарри.

Кроули был приятно удивлён: у мальчика были хорошие манеры.

— Сссмотритель дал мне сссвоё имя. Но ты можешшшь называть меня Кроули.

— Кравли?

— Нет, Кроули. Через «о».

— О.

— Именно, — сказал Кроули, пытаясь снова подмигнуть, но безуспешно. Гарри, улыбаясь своей шутке, снова подошёл к стеклу и облокотился о перила.

— Вы часто разговариваете с людьми? — спросил Гарри застенчиво.

— Без шансссов, — неловко улыбнулся Кроули своим змеиным ртом. — Хотя, ссскорее, это они не ссспешат со мной разговаривать. Кажетссся, ты осссобенный.

— О, ничего особенного, — ответил Гарри, смущённо глядя себе под ноги. Кроули посмотрел на него внимательно, но не стал развивать тему. — Эм, вы из Бразилии, верно?

— Шшшто-то вроде того, — ответил Кроули, позволяя сменить тему.

— Там было хорошо? Вы скучаете по семье?

— Читай табличку, сссмеёныш, — Кроули указал головой на вывеску возле своего вольера.

— «Выведен в неволе».

— Ага. Есссли у меня и есть родссственники в Бразилии, я их никогда не вссстречал.

И он не особо-то и солгал. Он был демон, и у него не было семьи. А если и были хоть какие-то родственники (в Бразилии или где-то ещё), он их не знал.

— Ясно. Как и я, — сказал Гарри. — Я никогда не знал свою семью.

— А как же те гигантссские грейпфруты и тощая женщщщина? — спросил Кроули, изо всех сил борясь с симпатией. Демонам не полагалось испытывать симпатию, даже к маленьким сироткам, как бы очаровательны они ни были.

— Это мои дядя, тётя и кузен. Они… не особенно любят меня.

— Они не понимают, шшшто теряют, — сказал Кроули. — Я думаю, ты потрясссающий.

— Эмм… Кажется, на твоей табличке ошибка, — сказал Гарри, снова неуклюже меняя тему. У мальчика были проблемы с самооценкой, что затрудняло задачу демона не привязываться. Он уже поймал себя на желании познакомить Гарри с радостью осыпания растений угрозами, но потом отмёл эту мысль. — Не думаю, что в слове «хлеб» должна быть буква «а».

— Это ссстарая шутка, о которой сссмотрители уже забыли, — рассмеялся Кроули.

(На самом деле, это Кроули забыл. Следы его шалости трёхлетней давности.)

— Что это была за… — начал Гарри, но не закончил — меньший из двух грейпфрутов отпихнул его, чтобы снова уткнуться лицом в стекло.

— Мам! Пап! Смотрите, чё змея вытворяет! — заорал он.

Кроули уставился на него и зашипел, пытаясь придумать, что сделать с этим отродьем. Он выбирал, превратить ли его в таракана или просто отправить куда-нибудь в Арктику, когда вдруг стекло, огораживающее его вольер, чудесным образом исчезло, и большой мальчик провалился внутрь, в искусственный водоём.

Кроули был абсолютно точно уверен, что не делал этого.

Ошеломлённый, он посмотрел на малыша Гарри, уловив в нём остатки магического выплеска.

И всё встало на свои места.

То, что Гарри мог говорить с ним. Почему стекло исчезло без вмешательства Кроули. Откуда ему было знакомо имя Гарри. Мальчик был волшебником, ещё не управлявшим своей силой, но определённо волшебником. Кроули готов был поспорить на свой «Бентли», что именно этот волшебный ребёнок — тот самый Волдетостер, который поджарил знаменитого тёмного мага, когда тот попытался убить мальчика.

Это был довольно большой переполох, случившийся ещё до того, как Кроули попал в зоопарк. Интересно, продолжает ли магическое общество мусолить эту тему? Возможно, стоит проверить.

Решив, что его маленький змеиный отпуск окончен, Кроули выскользнул из загона, миновал перепуганного грейпфрутика и пополз дальше, остановившись на мгновение перед Гарри.

— Ссспасибо за осссвобождение, — сказал он с усмешкой.

— Всегда пожалуйста? — ответил Гарри, не понимая, он ли причина того, что случилось. Кроули хихикнул.

— Надеюсссь, ещё увидимссся, — прошипел Кроули мальчику напоследок и решительно пополз наружу, по пути укусив несколько человек за лодыжки.

Кроули говорил серьёзно. Он был решительно настроен увидеться с этим ребёнком. Вопреки здравому смыслу, демон привязался к нему. Кроули решил, что скоро наведается к Гарри. Может, через недельку или около того. Нужно было многое наверстать: за последние десять лет он несколько вышел из игры. Не говоря уже о том, что его растения все поувядали без ухода.

Кроули довольно быстро покинул зоопарк, не оглянувшись напоследок, даже когда почувствовал, что магия Гарри вернула стекло на место, заперев в вольере большого мальчика и только что материализовавшуюся буханку хлеба.


End file.
